


Three Sentence Fics

by cracktheglasses (cormallen)



Series: Short Prompt Fic! [12]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen/pseuds/cracktheglasses
Summary: 2017 tumblr prompts - three-sentence fic; tagging explicit because a couple of these are; tagging with all the relationships in the prompts1. Kylux + night terrors2. Kylux + swearing fealty3. Kylux + depose4. Kylux + sharing clothes5. Kylux + mutilomania6. Stormpilot + recovery7. Kyluxma + close quarters8. Reylo + cosmic force entities9. Bodhi having a little crush on both Baze and Chirrut, who are already together10. Kylux, wake-up sex11. Kylux + facial wound tampering12. Kylux + a butt that must be punished13. Reylux + force bond sex14. Reylo, Rey thigh-choking Kylo15. Reylo, poison16. Kylux + force connection17. Kylux + obsequious18. Chewbacca/tasty porg + spitroasting





	1. Chapter 1

He’s not dreaming; he knows that much, can feel the weight of his own body upon the mattress, the uneven roughness of the sheet, the warmth of another next to him. The vision wavers, sharpens: Hux’s lanky, raw-boned shape suspended in the air in front of him, naked fury in his hollow, reddened eyes, the stain of bruises around his throat spreading, purpling, darkening his face as spittle foams on his cracked, bloodied mouth. The pulse hammering in Kylo’s ears ebbs, the beats dimming as the body falls; he’s not dreaming, but as he reaches across the mattress, fingers bumping against a warm, narrow shoulder, he cannot tell presage from fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Kylux and swearing fealty

“What are you thinking? Tell me,” Ren whispers, leaning in; the words are soft, tender, accompanied by the warmth of Ren’s bare hand as he lays it on top of Hux’s head, a regal benediction.

The words cut into Hux’s skull, sink inside; his mouth opens, lips and tongue shaping the response – should’ve shot you then and there – left you in the snow – drowned you in the bloody bacta tank – 

“I could listen to you all day,” Ren says in the same gentle, low voice, his wide, dark red mouth stretching into a satisfied smile, “but you have work to do, my General. You may get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Kylux and depose

“Was it how you always pictured it,” Hux whispers, cruelly, wetly, in his ear, “that miserable girl slicing him in half, taking out all of the guards while you lay helpless on the floor? Someone else to do all the work while you reap the rewards? Pathetic.” 

Hux pumps his hips faster; his breaths are heavy, hard, and sweat beads on his pale forehead, drips down the lank stand of hair at his temple.

“Mmm,” Kylo hums vaguely, clenching down around the cock prying him open, but otherwise making no movement, arms and legs spread out on the mattress, utterly, perfectly still.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Kylux and sharing clothes

Kylo is watching cartoons in the recliner when Hux gets in; he’s managed to fit himself in the chair, feet and all, black silky knees somehow impossibly tucked under his chin –

“Is that my robe? You’re stretching it! Ren, you can’t just – take it off, take it off right this instant!”

“Your wish is my command,” Kylo nods agreeably; the belt comes apart as he unfolds to full height, black silk giving way to shamelessly bare skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Kylux and mutilomania

The bell in his collar jingles, fast – too fast, desperate, as he shakes his head at the knife. He moans through the ballgag shining wetly in his stretched mouth.

“Shh, kitten, shh,” Kylo says, running a finger over his ginger hair, up to the headband with the fluffy, delicately pointed matching ginger ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Stormpilot and recovery

“Tickling is cheating. And technically, you stole it first.”

“Not stole: recovered,” Poe retorts, pulling tighter on the quilt; with the bulk of it under him, his feet are sticking out, defenseless, from the bottom of the cocoon. 

“OK, no; counting from last night is definitely cheating,” Finn says, eyeing the unprotected toes with glee before diving in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Kyluxma and close quarters

The blast door groans, buckles; it’ll give soon enough, and Kylo grips the hilt of his saber tighter, breathes in harsh and deep as he prepares to defend. Phasma’s vibropike hums, powering on; back to back, he can feel the hard segments of her armor digging into his spine. A flash of red in the corner of his vision, Hux’s fingers dancing over his blaster trigger; this is it, maybe not their last stand, not yet, but it feels dangerously, tantalizingly close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Reylo and cosmic force entities  
> (more than 3 sentences; technically a drabble)

The ground changes under Rey’s feet.

The soles of her boots have long since worn away, and she sheds more and more with each step – strips of leather stained in her sweat, old threads scented with her blood. Rivulets of dirt slither up to cushion her path in exchange for the bounty, and slink away, chastened.

Kylo takes care to repeat her steps; with every miss, the dunes hiss and churn, quieting only when he grips for her roughened hand. Heat rises where their fingers touch, melding the cracks in their skin.

Behind them, the sibilant desert swallows their footprints.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Bodhi having a little crush on both Baze and Chirrut, who are already together

He thinks they sound married before he knows they are, their easy, comfortable push-pull the kind that only comes from a lifetime of familiarity. It’s the lifetime he’d stopped waiting for even before he’d met Galen Erso, maybe even before he’d failed the starfighter exams, the fire in his chest banked to the embers. He wonders if Chirrut can sense them kindle and spark; as the shuttle breaks atmo, he wonders if it matters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Kylux, wake-up sex

There’s no room in the bed; even asleep, Kylo has a near psychic awareness of being left to his own devices and spreads out immediately, diagonal across the king mattress, one leg hanging off the edge. The other is, inexplicably, hitched around Hux’s pillow; Hux wrinkles his nose, though at least the angle has left Kylo’s ass upturned, his thighs parted wide, the solid shadow of his balls between them. The plug stretching him open glints in the low light; this one is Kylo’s favorite, a heavy stainless steel with a ringed base, and Hux hooks a finger through the loop, rocks it gently until Kylo sighs, stirring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Kylux + facial wound tampering

Kylo always looks drained, almost too relaxed in sleep; Hux can tell he’s only pretending by the way the thin, vertical line creases between his brows, by how his nostrils flare just this side of too much with every inhale. 

He traces the sticky, rough line of the bacta patch down Kylo’s cheek, all the way to the jaw, and waits, fingers resting on the fluttering pulse point. It beats faster under the touch, though Kylo doesn’t stir; Hux waits another breath, and pulls, scraps of bandage and crusted blood ripping free under his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Kylux + a butt that must be punished

“Come on, over the arm of the couch. Lean down, legs apart; there you are.”

Kylo whimpers at the nudge to his thighs, shuffling quickly to spread them wider; he’s earned this, deserves all the strikes that are coming, but he still can’t control the way his pulse pounds in his throat when Hux traces a finger down the top of his crack.

“Can you hold yourself open for me,” Hux asks, rubbing at him as if to gentle him for what’s coming, “or do you need my help?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Reylux + force bond sex

“No, she’s not here. She won’t see,” Kylo says, meeting her gaze head on. He arches his back, comes down heavy on elbows and knees; his throat quivers, mouth opening in a sudden gasp that sends heat running through her cheeks. The man behind him is blurred shadow; Rey makes out only his gloved hands gripping tight onto Kylo’s broad waist, and cannot look away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Reylo, Rey thigh-choking Kylo

“I can still feel it dripping out,” Rey says, grinding her cunt into his mouth.

She smells like him, hot and swollen, soaked with his come; Kylo works his lips harder, sucks at her slit, curls his aching tongue inside until all he can taste is spit and salt.

“Not yet,” she snarls when he lifts his face; her damp, sweaty thighs wind tightly around his head, cutting off his air. “You’re not done, not until you clean it all up.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Reylo, poison

Kylo’s mouth is full and red, glistening like poisonous fruit; he snaps his teeth, catching the pad of her thumb where it rests on his swollen bottom lip. The crack where she’d split it oozes sluggishly; Rey digs her thumbnail in, hard, and waits for the ragged inhale, the small wobble of his chin. Such a small hurt, but it’s enough; the seam of his mouth opens for her to taste, the bitter red juice prickling on her tongue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Kylux + force connection

“Think of it like… a homing beacon. A tracker, of sorts. Always detectable. Impossible to misplace.”

“Absolutely not,” Hux snaps, cutting the air with his hand for emphasis. “Besides, how could one misplace another person?”

 _Misplaced – lost – gone – never want to – mustn’t think it – mine – mine – mineminemine_ feeds into his consciousness like a holo projection, the afterimages still etched into his vision even as he aggressively blinks his eyes; Kylo glares at him, fat lower lip twitching suspiciously, and Hux relents.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Kylux + obsequious

“You can stop. It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Hux snaps, pushing at Kylo’s hand. The fingers don’t budge, a too-heavy, too-warm weight at the base of his throat, the pad of Kylo’s thumb rubbing softly, but insistently at where he still aches the most.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Kylo says, pitching his voice low; the soft pressure of his thumb increases, a delicate sweep over his jugular that makes Hux feel like he’s choking.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Chewbacca + tasty porg + spitroasting

“I guess I’m game,” Kalonia says, eyeing the harness in Maz’s hands thoughtfully; the leather looks fine, the buckles and the o-ring at the front gleaming in the overhead light. 

She thinks she will enjoy this as she watches Chewie retreat into the adjoining room to change; it’ll at least be a hell of a story come morning.

“I do have to know,” she asks, “where did you get a Porg-suit large enough to fit a Wookiee?”


End file.
